A Little Hikari
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Follow Jake, Izzy, and their ten-year-old twins as they prepare for the birth of their third child.


**Hi, everybody! Well, today's my two year anniversary of joining Fanfiction! (Confetti falls) So, to celebrate, it's oneshot time. This will be a cute one, for it will focus on the birth of my OC, Kari Hutchinson, youngest daughter of Jake and Izzy. This will also feature the twins, Troy and Maia. So prepare yourself for cuteness and family moments, enjoy!**

**PS: This oneshot will also make a reference to the new MTV show, Eye Candy, starring Victoria Justice (Tori on Victorious), as well as a reference to Pokemon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own Troy, Maia, and Kari Hutchinson.**

A Little Hikari

It wasn't really a lie when you say that Jacob Hutchinson had it all.

A great home, a good job, a loving wife, and two wonderful twin children, Troy and Maia. And now, they were about to have another addition to the family. Not long after the twins tenth birthday, Izzy had announced that she was once again pregnant. Jake was delighted, and the twins were excited, they were going to have a younger sibling.

And so, the family did everything they could to prepare for the new baby. Including shopping for baby things of course.

Troy and Maia also did what they could to help their mother as her stomach grew bigger as the month's went by. By the fourth month, they offered to do chores, cook the meals (Maia's specialty), and run errands, so Izzy could get all the rest that she needs.

As for Jake, he had recently taken a job offer at a detective agency, since he had graduated from the Entrepreneurship University some time ago. His part in the agency was in investigate murder and homicide crimes, and missing people. He also was given a younger, and attractive partner named Lindy, whose sister had been missing for three years now.

Lindy was a nice person, but could be tough, as she is determined to find her sister. When inviting her to dinner, Jake wasn't so sure if his wife would like her, since Izzy could get sensitive when Jake was around other woman. But during the dinner, Izzy came to enjoy Lindy's company, and they quickly became friends, much to Jake's relief.

Soon, it was already nine months, and Izzy was ready to give birth any day now. It was a very cool, yet wonderful September. Izzy was driving home from the grocery store. Lately, just like before when pregnant with the twins, Izzy was experience various symptoms of pregnancy, including cramps, mood swings, stomach sickness, etc. It was a lot for her to handle, but as before, Jake helped her through it, and so did the twins.

"Another day... another precious child..." The woman sighed as she stared down at her swollen belly. She could've sworn her stomach was bigger than it was when she had Troy and Maia, and she almost thought she was having triplets at one point. But then she thought it was silly, since it wasn't like that during the ultrasound.

"I can't wait to meet you, baby..." Izzy whispered as she rubbed her stomach gently. Soon, she had pulled up at the house as she got out of the car.

"Hi Mom!"

As if one cue, ten-year-olds Troy and Maia came running out of the house and grabbed some bags. "We'll help you with those." Troy said

Izzy chuckled. "Hi, darlings. Thank you for the help."

"Aw, anything for you, Mom. We just wanna help ya." Maia giggled. "Now why don't you go and get some rest. We'll cook dinner."

"Oh that's okay, sweetie. I can cook-"

"No, no. We insist! Besides, you've been out all day, and you need the rest. It'll be good for the baby."

As much as Izzy appreciated the help from her children, she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed by it. Everything she needed the chance to do something, either Troy, Maia, or both would jump ahead of her and do it for her. She wanted to tell them that, but she didn't want them to feel bad either.

But now, it seemed that she had no choice. The twins were serious about helping their mother. Izzy walked into the house as the kids followed after her. Izzy sat down in the living room as Troy turned on the TV for her, and Maia gave her a pillow. "Rest easy. I heard Daddy has something planned for us when he gets home." She told her mother.

_He does...? _Izzy thought. _I wonder what it is._

With that, Troy and Maia began to cook dinner. Tonight on the menu was spaghetti and meatballs, and dessert was ice cream. Izzy could smell the delicious meal as she watched the news.

_"Agent Hutchinson and Agent Sampson are on the case of the missing high school students, who disappeared last night while riding a party bus." _Said the reporter. _"We're we have Jacob himself as he is at the scene of the crime."_

_"It seems that the teenagers were kidnapped from the bus after it seemly crashed." _Jake spoke as he stood in front of the crashed bus. _"Lindy has blood samples taken from the bus."_

The camera then showed Lindy holding up the samples. _"It's obvious these kids suffered injuries in the impact of the crash." _She stated. _"And judging by these samples, a huge amount of blood was lost."_

Izzy cringed a little seeing the blood, for she did not like it at all. "I hope those kids are okay..." She whispered.

As soon as she said that, the front door opened.

"I'm home, dear!"

Izzy smiled as she turned to see her husband walking towards her. Jake smiled as he kissed her on the lips. "And how is my fair maiden fairing today?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm good." Was all she said.

"Hey, Dad!" Troy greeted as he and Maia walked towards their father.

"How was work today, Daddy? We saw you on the news." Maia asked.

Jake sighed, "It was okay. We're still trying to figure out what happened to those high school students. Although we've already gotten a lead, the lines are still a bit blurry."

"Oh, but I know that you and Lindy will solve this case." Izzy said.

"Yeah... but who knows how long it'll take... so how about we chow down?"

Troy and Maia smiled when they heard that, since dinner was already complete. And so, the family sat down and enjoyed the meal made by the twins. "Oh my. Kids, this is delicious!" Izzy complimented. "Thanks, Mom." Troy replied with a smile. "We made it special just for you."

"Hey, what about me?" Jake asked, feeling a big left out.

"You too, Daddy." Maia pointed out.

Jake chuckled as he began to rub Izzy's stomach. "Hard to believe that our third child will be here soon."

Izzy sighed, "I know, it seems like it was only January when we first found out."

"It was only January."

"I know..."

Now Maia had a question, "Hey Mom, when you were pregnant with Troy and I, did it hurt?"

Izzy could only sigh again. "Well, I can tell you that your birth was rather uncomfortable, but your father helped me through it with his soothing words." Jake blushed in response to that. "If only it was easier... if it wasn't for him..."

"Who?" Troy asked.

"My worst enemy." Jake replied with a frown. "Just hours before you guys were born, a man came in dress like a doctor seemly trying to deliver you guys, but he really wanted to take you for his own and hurt your mother. Luckily, I taught him a lesson, and now he's in jail."

The twins were amazed as Izzy added, "And if Jake didn't come to the rescue, you babies could've never been born.

"Whoa..." Troy said. "Good thing that didn't happen. Cause I'm glad to be here."

"Me too." Maia added.

With that, the family continued to eat their dinner. Afterwards, Jake began to reveal the big surprise he had for his wife and kids. "Now, tomorrow... since it's Saturday, I've planned... a trip to the county fair!"

The twins gasped as they began to cheer in excitement. "Awesome!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yes! The fair! A time for relaxation and fun!" Maia added.

Izzy smiled. A day at the fair. That's the perfect time for some family fun. _And hopefully some time to get away from twin help. _She thought.

The next day, the family was all ready and set to go. Izzy cradled her stomach as Jake helped her in the car. "How are you feeling, honey?" He asked. Izzy just grinned. "I'm fine. Do you have to ask that every day?"

"Hey. You're nine months along, and you can go into labor any day now."

"I know. But the baby will come when he or she is ready."

Troy and Maia happened to hear their conversation as they sat in the back seats. "I most positive that it's gonna be a boy." Troy spoke up.

"Uh, no. It's definitely gonna be a girl." Maia argued.

"You don't know that, sis."

"Well you don't know that it's gonna be a boy either, _brother!"_

Jake soon broke up the argument before it got too far. "Alright, you two. Let's stay positive. This is a day for us to spend time as a family, and have fun."

As much as they hated to admit it, they both knew that their father was right. So they just huffed and then smiled. "Yeah, you're right, Dad." Troy said. "The most important thing to focus on is to have fun." And so with that, the family rode on to the fair. It was a simple thirty minute drive, but they had made it there safely.

At the fair, Troy and Maia were given little wrist bands, so that they could get on any ride they wanted without having to get tickets. As the twins enjoyed themselves, Jake and Izzy decided to walk around before they got on any rides. Izzy sighed as she rested her head on Jake's shoulder. The former pirate kissed his wife on top of her hair. He could've sworn that she looked more beautiful every day that passed.

He also noticed her swollen belly, and how big it looked now. Even he thought it looked bigger than it was when she was carrying the twins. _Could she be having triplets... nah! It wasn't like that at the ultrasound. _He thought.

"How are ya doin' Little Pete?" Jake asked as he rubbed her stomach. Izzy looked confused until he added this, "I figured that if we have another boy, we could name him Peter... you know, after Peter Pan."

Izzy smiled, "That sounds like a great idea, Jake. But if it's a girl... I want her to have a name that's unique... that's special... that... that shines."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find a good name that fit those descriptions."

With that, the two kissed as they then noticed a few rides that could be for adults. Jake smirked, "Wanna ride the Ferris Wheel?" He asked his beloved, who nodded eagerly. And so, the couple paid for their tickets and soon, found themselves on the ferris wheel, with another couple riding with them. Jake held on to Izzy protectively so she wouldn't feel scared.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Said the man as he held his wife. "I'm Ash, and this is my wife, Serena."

"Ahoy. Nice to meet you too." Jake greeted back. "I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake, and this is my beloved wife, Izzy."

Izzy smiled as Serena noticed her stomach. "Oh. I see you're gonna have a baby. How cute. Ash and I have a little one as well." Serena then took out her cell phone, and showed them a picture of a little baby boy. "His name is Tim. He was born a few months ago."

"Oh, he's so adorable." Izzy said. "I bet he's a good little boy."

"He sure is... but he's just like his dad..."

Ash couldn't help but blush as he frowned at his wife. Jake chuckled. "I see... well, this is gonna be our third child. We already have ten year old twins, Troy and Maia."

"I know. I see them everyday while they walk to school. They always pass by the house." Serena said.

With that, the couple sighed as they rode the Ferris Wheel. Right now it was rather quiet, aside from the laughter and noise from the people down below. Izzy knew that this was indeed a wonderful moment.

"Jake... this is so romantic..." Izzy whispered as she snuggled up against her husband.

"I know..." Jake replied.

"You know... I want us to be together for as long as we live."

"Me too, Iz... me too."

The two then noticed that they were at the very top of the ride, and they could see the whole park. Izzy sighed, "Just look at this view, Jakey... it feels like we're on top of the world."

"To me... it feels like we're flying again. Just like back in Never Land..." Jake responded.

As the couple stared at the view, Izzy thought she felt something... pain. But she shook it off as she and Jake engaged in another kiss. But then the pain came back, and it was a little more intense. Izzy moaned a bit through the kiss, and still tried to ignore it, until the pain became worse... and it was coming from her stomach!

"Oh!" Izzy shrieked, breaking away from the kiss.

Now Jake looked worried, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Izzy shook her head. "No... honey... I think it's time."

Uh oh...

"Oh god... uh, okay sweetie. Just breathe steadily."

Suddenly, there was a jerk and the Ferris Wheel stopped... right at the very top. That's when a speaker came on.

_"Sorry folks. It seems that the ride has gotten stuck. But not to worry. It should only take a few hours before we can get it workin' again, so just sit tight for now."_

"Darn it!" Jake growled.

First Izzy goes into labor, and now the ride is stuck. To make matters worse, they were at the very top, so that made them double stuck. Now Jake was frustrated. _This is just great. Izzy's going in labor, and we're stuck on a fair ride. How can this get any worse? _He thought bitterly.

He then noticed that Izzy's pants were wet. Her water had broke.

_And it just got worse._

"Okay, everybody. Just calm down. I'm sure they'll get the ride working again." Ash assured everybody.

"But they said it would take a few hours." Serena replied, as she took Izzy's hand. "I don't think Izzy can wait that long before she can deliver. She needs to get to a hospital right away."

"You're right." Jake spoke up. "I'd better call the doctor."

The former pirate pulled out his cell phone and made the call, but sadly, there was no service. The same was for Ash, Serena, and Izzy's phones as well. "Jakey... it hurts..." Izzy whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks. Jake wiped those tears away, "Shhh... don't talk, darling. You're gonna be okay."

Serena now had an idea, "I know. If we can't use our phones, we can use paper and write a note."

"Great idea, honey." Ash complimented his wife.

Jake smiled, "Yo ho!"

Serena reached into her purse and pulled out a paper and pen. She quickly wrote down a message and dropped it down to the ground. As it fell, Troy and Maia happened to find it as Troy read it.

"'Please help us. A young woman is about to have a baby. Someone call 911. We are stuck on the Ferris Wheel .'"

Maia gasped. "A woman is gonna have a baby. And she's stuck on the Ferris Wheel."

That's when a realization hit the twins. "You don't think... that woman could be..." Troy said to his sister, as they both gasped.

"MOM!"

Immediately, the two ran towards the Ferris Wheel and got the attention of the man working the ride. "Excuse me, sir. But our Mom is stuck on the Ferris Wheel." Troy told him.

"And she's pregnant. Can you get her down please?"

"Sorry, kids. But the ride malfunctioned. It could take a few hours before the ride gets to working again. But I'll call 911 for ya."

The twins sighed in relief, as Troy called to their parents. "MOM! DAD! Don't worry! The man is calling the hospital. We'll get you down!"

Thankfully, Jake and Izzy heard them. "It's the kids."

Izzy screamed out, holding her stomach. "I don't think I can hold it in much longer. I think I'm about to give birth!"

That wasn't good. Jake hugged her from the side. "Don't worry, baby. The doctors will be here soon."

"How far along is she?" Ash asked.

Jake shrugged. "I don't know, but it seemed that she's very close to delivering the baby. And if she does... she's gonna have to give birth on this ride... and that might not be easy."

"I think it just might." Serena said. "Luckily, I took birthing classes, so I think I can help with the birth."

And so with that, Jake had Izzy into position as Serena sat in between her legs with a towel ready. Ash watched as he saw his wife doing all the work. "Okay, Iz. I think you're just eighteen centimeters apart. So you're just about ready." Serena told the pregnant woman who nodded through her tears.

Jake took Izzy's hand in his as he kissed it. "You're gonna be fine, Iz. Soon, we'll bring our new child into this world."

About an hour later, Izzy was ready to deliver. The woman began to push with all her might as Jake held her tightly, and Serena was ready to help bring this baby into the world. "You're doing great, Izzy. Push. Come on."

"I AM PUSHING, YOU LITTLE STAR FREAKER!" Izzy screamed.

Serena frowned a little, "Hormones..." She muttered.

"You're doing good, Iz." Jake said. "Our baby is coming."

Izzy continued to push as she sobbed, and then stopped. "I... I can't do it, Jakey. I just can't."

"Yes you can. If you stop now, that might kill the baby. Just do what you did last time... listen to my voice... and ignore the pain."

Doing as told, Izzy began to push again, while listening to her husbands voice as a comforter. "That's it, Iz. You're doing great. Just great." Serena told her. "I think I can see the baby's little head."

Down below, people could hear what was going on up top. Troy and Maia cringed a bit when they heard their mothers screams, for they hated to see her in so much pain. "Is Mom gonna be okay?" Maia asked her brother.

"I'm sure of it." Troy responded. "Mom's a strong woman. She can make it through."

Back on the ride, Izzy was now exhausted, and the baby hasn't even arrived yet. She was breathing heavily as Serena looked at her. "Okay. I can see the baby's head. It has some pretty brown hair. I think one more push ought to do it. One the count of three... one... two... three!"

With that, Izzy put all the strength she could muster into pushing her third child out. She was gonna do everything she could to bring this baby into this world... and she wasn't gonna stop now.

Finally... after ten seconds of pushing... everyone, even the people down below, heard the sound of a baby's cry.

Serena wrapped the little bundle of joy in a towel and handed it to Izzy. "It's a little girl! Congratulations."

Jake and Izzy couldn't believe it. They had another baby. Another girl. Another daughter. Jake smiled as he removed a strain a hair from Izzy's face. "We did it... we have a daughter, Iz." He whispered to her.

But Izzy didn't respond. All she did was just looked down as the fussy baby. The little girl looked just like her, the only difference was that her hair was a bit darker, and she had little freckles on her cheeks. All in all, she looked adorable.

"Hi, baby... my little light... my little Hikari..." She whispered, kissing the baby on the forehead.

"Hikari..." Jake repeated. "Hey, that's a perfect name for her. Hikari. Hikari Ciara Hutchinson.

Izzy thought about that, and then grinned. "Yes. That is perfect. Welcome to the world, Hikari."

The baby, now named Hikari, had stopped fussing, and was just blinking and sucking her thumb. Suddenly, they felt another jerk, and they felt themselves moving. The Ferris Wheel was working again. Soon, they made it to the bottom, where Doctor Ozzy, who was suppose to deliver the twins, greeted them.

"I came here as fast as I could and- oh! The baby has arrived. And it's a lovely little girl."

Jake nodded. "Yep. Her name is Hikari Ciara Hutchinson."

The doctor nodded. "I see. Lovely name. Well, we had better get you both to the hospital."

And to the hospital they went. Izzy was settled down in a bed as the doctor checked up on Hikari. Troy and Maia were right now speaking with their mother as she rested, for Jake had to get to the agency for another case. "So, do you need anything?" Troy asked.

Izzy shook her head. "Not much... but rest."

"I hope the baby will be okay." Maia said.

"She'll be fine." Izzy assured her. "Don't worry... gosh, I can't believe I gave birth on a Ferris Wheel. That doesn't happen to a lot of people, you know."

Troy nodded. "Yeah. But at least you didn't get hurt like last time, or else the baby might not have survived."

Izzy smiled as she hugged the twins, "I'm so glad to have you two babies here, and I now have a third baby."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Can we come in?"

"Uh, yes." Izzy said.

The door opened, and in came Cubby and Melanie, along with their five year old daughter, Crystal. "Hi everyone!" Melanie exclaimed with excitement. " We came here as fast as we could! Where's the baby? And where's Jake?"

"The doctor is checking her to see if she's healthy, and Jake had to focus on another case. But he'll be here." Izzy replied.

"Auntie Mel!" Troy and Maia greeted their aunt as they hugged her. "And hi, Crystal." Maia greeted her little cousin, who hid her face behind her stuffed animal. Crystal was a very shy one, much like her father. So whenever someone spoke to her that was not her mom or dad, she would try to hide herself. Cubby chuckled as he picked her up. "It's okay, honey. It's only your cousins."

But the little one still hid her face.

That's when Jake walked in, followed by a nurse carrying a little gift of God. "I'm here... and guess who else..." He whispered. The nurse handed the baby to Izzy as she was wrapped in a pink blanket and a little hat. Izzy smiled lovingly. "My god... she's so... so..."

"Adorable." Melanie finished for her.

"Cute." Cubby added.

"Beautiful." Jake also added.

"Good looking." Troy added that.

"Gorgeous." Maia also added.

"Just... right..." Izzy whispered, kissing the baby on the forehead. "She's just right..."

"Cocka doodle doo!"

A rooster crow filled the room, as they all knew who that belonged to. But they didn't have to say his came as he flew through the window. "Peter Pan!" The twins exclaimed, running over to hug him. Peter was a good friend of theirs, not to mention an occasional babysitter. The boy who never grows up grins. "Ahoy, little ones. I came to see the new baby. Where is he?"

Izzy smirked, "You mean, where is _she? _She's right here." That's when Peter noticed the little girl in Izzy's arms and smiled. "Aw. She's adorable. What's her name?"

"Hikari Ciara Hutchinson." Jake answered.

Peter chuckled as he stroked the little ones hair. "Ahoy there, Hikari. I'm Peter Pan." But the baby began to whimpered a bit. Peter quickly drew his hand away. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hikari. Did I scare you?"

Izzy began to rock her, "Shhh. It's okay, honey. He won't hurt you."

"Yeah!" Peter added. "Huh. Hard to believe that's the same reaction I got from Maia when the twins were born."

Everyone chuckled a little at that memory. Soon, after some friend and family time, Peter had to leave, and so did Cubby, Melanie, and Crystal. They had left the new family of five together in peace to enjoy Hikari (or Kari for short).

"I can't wait until Kari comes home." Maia said. "I can teach her so many things, like tea parties, dressing nicely, singing."

"Yeah, and I can teach her how to skateboard." Troy added.

Jake chuckled, "Well, I think Kari will have to wait a few years to do that."

"But let's just enjoy her for who she is now." Izzy added. "And she's... just right. Now we have three miracles... and I love you all."

"We love you too, Mom." The twins said in unison.

With that, the family all hugged together, smiling as Kari cooed loudly.

**(Sniff) That... was beautiful.**

**Yes, not bad for a oneshot here. Kari's gonna be a great addition to the family. But this is just the beginning, this will lead to a brand new story that will blow your mind. Anyways, I really hope that you guys enjoyed this story. And did you catch the references here? If you did, list them in a review. Well, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


End file.
